The price of freedom
by Criticalthinking
Summary: He saw a broken prince, from a lost race and a destroyed home planet. He saw himself. He had been a slave under the tiran Frieza and now he was about to be auctioned to a blue haired empress to be. Contains darkness, lemons and a bit GxC and 18xK


He saw a broken prince, from a lost race and a destroyed home planet. He saw himself. He had been a slave under the tiran Frieza and now he was about to be auctioned to a blue haired empress to be. A little darkness and lots of lemons. VegetaXbulma and a bit gokuXchichi and EighteenXkrillin

OoOoOoO

Disclaimer: I wish I owned a Saiyan prince in a cage, but I got unlucky. Akira Toriyama owns all.

OoOoOoO

**The price of freedom**

Chapter one

OoOoOoO

The chains clutching his wrists hurt like hell. He slowly opened his eyes, for a moment dipping out of his unconscious state. Rows of metal bars surrounded him and obstructed his already blurred vision.

Flashes of memories appeared at the insides of his eyelids. He saw his own beatings, heard his own bones crack, saw his former master performing perversities on him. He saw a broken prince, from a lost race and a destroyed home planet. He saw himself. He had been a slave under the Tiran Frieza. The disgusting creature who had murdered the saiyan race and had spit down on it afterwards by taking their prince as a slave. It was the prince that had been promised that he would be the ruler of the universe, the most powerful being alive. Frieza had ensured that his pet had become nothing more than the redundant shattered remains of what he was supposed to be.

The intense hatred for his master fueled his decaying mind. The promise to himself that he would once have his revenge had kept him from insanity. Every day he had bit down harshly on his humiliations, seeking a way to get through those dark times. One day he would be strong enough to overpower the disgusted being he had had to call ' master'. The yellow band around his neck indicated he was a powerful and possibly dangerous slave. It also divided his power level to an extremely low amount. When Vegeta grew stronger because of his heavy tasks and the secret training in the early hours, the band had to be upgraded every time so that his energy and thus strength remained at the same level. The broken prince was well aware of the fact that if he could get rid of the band, he would possibly be one of the strongest beings in the universe. The mocking of Frieza. Letting him walk around as a weakling.

Clouds of unconsciousness tried to envelop his half awake state. If only he could rip off that damned band, he murmured. The future would not be more prosperous than the past. Frieza had gotten bored with his little boytoy and was looking forward to a new plaything. So he wanted to sell the prince, confident that he would never break through slavery. The band around his neck assured it and sealed him. Only his official master was capable of freeing him, which had only happened a few times in history. At the auction there would be said that he was a slave with certain specialties. Not only would be said that he was a prince originally, he was one of the last members of an almost dead race. His looks combined with his experience as a sex slave would bring in a lot of money too. So a wealthy gay alien bidder probably would pull his money for this unique prize. A woman would probably be a bit better, but the chances one would buy him were small, he reasoned with half lidded eyes. Women in some parts of the galaxy were permitted to have sex slaves if they could pay for them. Pity that a lot of women, who were in the position to take a sex slave, didn't partake in the sex slave business. He groined at the thought that he probably would end up forcing to pleasure a man. The second thing he hated the most in the whole universe. Pleasuring the male Frieza was obviously number one.

The restrained warrior tried to take a better look at his surroundings. Grey walls, with brown liquid dripping down was all he could see. Slowly the blanket of subconsciousness tried to cram him in. Hazy strokes showed him images in his mind of the yellow band on his neck. He tried to pull it off of him, but it was to no avail. Frieza was laughing beside him. His almost feminine voice sickening him to the point of being nauseous. He tried to free his neck again, the sharp edges carving in his flesh. Frieza laughed harder next to him. His purple lips coming closer. Fear was lurking in the shadows of his soul whenever Frieza was insinuating sex. Trying to suppress that feeling he loathed Vegeta tried to recoil from his touch. A mantra of his own words played over and over in his head.

"Be strong, don't show fear. You will get your revenge. Be strong, don't show fear. You will get your revenge. Be strong, don't show fear. You will get your revenge. You will be the strongest!!"

Every time he had to grip the last few strings from his pride to maintain his calm.

He woke up from a rhythmic sound coming from wheels hitting the stone pits. The sound echoed through the humid passage and through his mind. The dark gray walls calmed him, reminding him of the place where he would sleep and train on the ship of Frieza. A dry feeling and the taste of copper had filled his mouth. With his tongue he checked his teeth. Two teeth were missing. Dam Zarbon. It had been the last beating on Frieza's base. The Prince reminded himself to grace Zarbon with a slow and painful death if his yellow band would come off one day. He would smile when he saw the blood beaten out of his body on the wall.

He knew he was being rode in his cage to the public auction hall. He pulled weakly on the chains. He knew it was impossible to free himself, but out of habit he still tried every time. Suddenly the movement stopped and 20 seconds later cold water was thrown upon him.

OoOoOoO

What looked like an earthling in a gray long coat hurried himself to be on time. His eyes were a violet color, meaning he was some sort of hybrid. His fast pace increased when he saw an opening in the crowd that was forming around a stage. A split second before he neared the place where he wanted to be he saw a blue colored creature stepping before him. It was too late to slow down and he crashed with high speed into the creature. His crotch pressed hard against the undulating surface of a hind region. The blue creature turned around and a pale angry face directed itself at him. A swift slap connected with his cheek. He was speechless. He recognized the lady of a neighboring planet. The domain of high intelligence, technology and a vegetation that could cure almost any space disease. She was the daughter of the emperor and the empress of Earth. The man in grey gulped. She was more attractive than the pictures of her he had seen. She was not as thin like a lot of famous woman on earth, but the sex appeal was almost dripping off of her.

The sexy woman snapped again. "What are you staring at?"

She saw the man in gray turn red and swiftly walk away.

"The Nerv! He didn't even apologise! Can you believe that?!" Her muscles were tightened out of irritation. The empress to be ventilated herself at her maid of honor and closest friend.

The lady laughed and stroked long black strokes of hair out of her face. Despite the fact that the universe around them had changed and that they had landed in a total hell hole, Bulma still clutched to old values. But she also agreed on that point. She wore old Chinese dresses. The design had to be more than 800 years old.

The blonde cyborg next to them eyed her surroundings. Her mission was to guard the empress and her companions at all times. Her looks masked her strength. An advantage in battle.

The cage was rode in. Vegeta bewilderedly woke up from the loud voices. Potential buyers screamed in the galacticar, a concoction of different languages spoken throughout the universe. The English language had taken a great part in this. With half lidded eyes he scanned the crowd. He saw vaguely that the creature who had rode him in pulled a device out of his pocket and aimed it to the ceiling. Directly above him an holographic scream appeared. He couldn't see what it said, but he knew that his description and skills were written in the air. The shouting grew and sounded to his ears like an overripe growth that was on the verge of bursting.

Lots of biddings were screeched at the same time. The auctioneer had to moderate the crowd.

"We begin with 20 thousand Glupkor!"

Vegeta's intense gave roamed over the mass of different alien species and settled his eyes on the one thing that was out of place. An exotic female bidder. They locked eye contact for a second.

The daughter of the emperor of earth waved her hand fan to decrease the humid heat clinging to the room. She bit her lip and turned to the black haired girl next to her.

"He´s one good looking piece of ass isn´t he?"

Chi chi giggled at bulma's bold comment

"Yes, but he looks dangerous and on top of that he is a saiyan. Are you sure you don't want to look around a bit more?" Cyborg eighteen looked him over skeptically.

"It makes him all the more desirable."

"Buying yourself a second pleasure slave as a woman is still controversial, even in our part of the galaxy. But besides that, saiyans are known to be good lovers"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "And where did YOU get that information from Chi chi?"

The courtesan hid her face behind her own hand fan to conceal her blushing face.

Bulma pretended she hadn't seen that. "He does look awful. He's in a very bad health"

Eighteen nodded. " I'm not sure he's worth the trouble."

In the mean time the bidding had gone up to 50 thousand Glupkor. Vegeta looked all the repulsive male aliens in the eye as disgusted as possible, but neither of them seemed to back down. The purple blob with the red bald head seemed to want him the most. Lust shone in his eyes. Vegeta had to suppress the urge to vomit. The fluttering hand fans in the back drew his attention again. Maybe these woman couldn't mean his freedom, but they could mean he didn't have to have sex against will with disgusting male alien species. They resembled the saiyan species. He estimated that the exotic one was the buyer. She was wearing an earthly business suit. Probably expensive. He tried to make eye contact with her with tired eyes. He would do anything to avoid horny male slave masters.

Bulma looked at his bronzed skin with thick cords of muscle beneath it. Water and sweat from the warm sultry air dripped down his smooth body. The absence of hair was obvious and appreciated. Scars and fresh wounds were scattered across bare flesh. He was only wearing tight shorts, leaving his muscled body out in the open for hungry buyers. His head hung a little and his arms were spread wide above him. His thick black hair stood in a proud peak above him though. She looked at his strong jaw line and his heavy onyx eyes. He was truly an exquisite being. She wanted him. She raised her hand with the red fan in it.

"80 thousand!!!"

Chi chi gasped and eighteen looked interested, something she rarely showed.

The room grew quiet. Appearances of different races directed itself curiously or with a shocked expression at her.

Half of the potential buyers cursed and walked, flew or wobbled away. Only three buyers remained. A black slimy skinny being with what appeared no face raised nine slimy fingers.

"90 thousand!" The auctioneer clarified.

Bulma let her gaze roam over the attractive saiyan Prince again and for a split second laid eyes on his vehement eyes.

The purple blob added 10 thousand more Glupkor.

A drop of sweat slid down on Bulma's temple. Her silky blue hair grew a little damp. She bit her lip again and avoided the penetrating look from the brunette next to her. Her disapproval was obvious.

"Aah come on Chi chi, no one has to know about it" Bulma whispered irritated.

Vegeta was starting to pass out again from the loss of blood and of dehydration.

"150 thousand"

The slimy creature slithered away and the purple blob scolded heavily. Bulma smiled victorious showing her white teeth. She waved her hand fan again heavily to cool herself. This trophy was hers.


End file.
